The generally accepted benefit of mental stimulation by reading is denied to millions of persons who lack the means, physical strength, and/or dexterity to hold and navigate a book, magazine, newspaper, or e-reading device (tablet computer, small dedicated e-book reader, smart phone, etc.) either permanently or for extended periods of time. Such persons are among the many ill, wounded and disabled members of the military and veterans, residents of continuing care retirement communities (CCRC) who are permanently or temporarily receiving nursing care, persons in nursing homes, hospital patients, and disabled persons residing in private homes. Some are confined to beds, while others are able to sit erect in wheelchairs or electric scooters. All usually have assistance available to fulfill immediate needs, but lack continuous care such as having a book read aloud, or turning a page when the reader wishes.